Roy Hurston
Roy Hurston is Boyd’s grandson and Chez’s older brother. He’s a member of the city council, manager of a fertilizer factory and an artificial human created by his grandfather. Roy is responsible for the Ashwell massacre. He is present in the Pedigree story. __TOC__ Background Roy is an artificial human created and raised by Boyd Hurston, although they are not blood-related. He never met his parents. Boyd used the crossbreeding knowledge from The Pedigree of All Creations to produce a being with superior abilities inside his underground laboratory. His brother Chez Hurston has the same origin. Boyd observed the genes of thousands of countrymen to produce Roy’s parents. Then, they were examined by Boyd after being adopted and raised to become splendid adults, eventually resulting in Roy’s birth. Roy lives in the Hurston estate. Half a year ago, he became unpopular after firing around 500 workers from the big fertilizer factory he manages and replacing them with a new machine. The factory is the only industry company in town. He’s also a city council member. His former employees sued him through a class action represented by Leonard Ashwell. They were supported by nobles and wealthy people of the capital. Roy was heavily criticized in court and lost the lawsuit in the first instance. After the Ashwell massacre, it’s uncertain what would become of the following judgments. Roy also assists in raising the family dogs.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 1. Personality Unlike his brother, Roy is brimming with self-confidence and arrogance. Born thanks to the knowledge of The Pedigree of All Creations, he sees himself as the next head of the family, the inheritor of the Phantom Book and a superior being, someone who achieves better results and is successful in business compared to others. Eventually, he loses control when his grandfather says otherwise. The bossy man criticizes the way Chez is fond of the hunting dogs of the family and how he cares for the protesting townsfolk. Roy assists in raising the puppies, although he doesn’t pamper them. He thinks they should cast away the animals with inferior characteristics. He refers to the workers he fired as lowlifes and considers his brother a failed crossbreed. He compares humans to dogs, believing excellent individuals come from superior lineage. Changing his attitude completely, Roy acts intimate while interacting with people he recognizes as noble, smiling unnaturally. Appearance Roy is a stern-looking man with sharp eyes, apparently in his late twenties, 4 or 5 years older than his younger brother Chez. In the manga, he wears a dark suit. A strange mark is shown on his left cheek.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 1. Plot In a crowded pub, Hugh learns about Roy Hurston and the workforce who were protesting him. After all, as the head of a fertilizer factory, he had replaced about 500 workers with a new machine. Later, Chez talks about him. He hopes Roy considers the requests from his former employees. Roy is first seen inside the Hurston mansion, arrogantly questioning Chez about the townsfolk surrounding the property. Roy says they were not allowed to hinder superior people. He amicably introduces himself to Hugh and Dalian after learning their background. When Boyd Hurston appears, it’s revealed The Pedigree of All Creations would be granted to the new head of the family before midnight. In the garden, Roy criticizes Chez for playing with dogs at his age. He mentions how they were artificially created by Boyd with the knowledge of The Pedigree of All Creations. However, Roy sees Chez as a failure, an inferior breed. The arrogant man compares humans to dogs, talking about the importance of lineage to produce superior people. He believes he will be the one inheriting the Phantom Book, assuming the position of head of the family. Roy notices two policemen walking inside the mansion as part of an investigation. The Hurstons were suspects of the Ashwell massacre because of Roy’s rivalry with Leonard. Before leaving to meet the guests, Roy says the victims were bitten to death. Even so, he considered the beast nothing more than a rumor. Later, Hugh and Dalian discuss about the Ashwell massacre. Because of the lawsuit, Roy had a motive to kill the Ashwells, although he was too busy to tame a huge beast. Late at night, Roy is seen next to his brother and his grandfather. He’s impressed by Boyd’s secret laboratory. The old man reveals everything about Chez and Roy’s creation. He eventually gives the position of head of the family to Chez, offering The Pedigree of All Creations. Boyd sees Roy as a failure, someone only slightly clever, but lacking the special characteristics he was looking for. Shocked, Roy falls and ends up buried in bottles and test tubes. He cries, seeing someone he deemed as inferior taking his position. However, Chez had no ambition to become the head of the family and govern over his brother. Suddenly, Roy reveals his gun and throws an oil lamp to the ground. He couldn’t accept Chez’s sympathy and the label of failure. He kills his grandfather and aims to shoot Dalian. Trying to stop the fight, Chez ends up shot twice by Roy. Hugh manages to hit the wrist of the mad man, who drops the weapon. Hugh keeps his revolver pointed at him until the laboratory is taken by an explosion caused by the broken oil lamp. Roy watches Hugh, Dalian and the Beast of Ashwell from above. Wounded and blood-stained, he pours gasoline over the partially destroyed laboratory. With a face distorted with hate, he throws a lighter to set Boyd’s workroom on fire. He laughs as the place crumples in flames until he fells something behind him. Hugh had used a Phantom Book to bring everyone to safety. They unmask Roy as the responsible for the Ashwell massacre. He previously said the victims were bitten to death, even after affirming the Beast of Ashwell was a rumor. Roy had used the trained animals of the family to attack Leonard and his family. Chez was only trying to stop his brother. The criminal planned to pin the murder on stray dogs. Roy removes a large knife from the pocket of his coat. Recognizing himself as a failed work, he slices his own throat in front of his brother. Roy pours gasoline.jpg|Roy pours gasoline. Chez protects.jpg|Roy sets Boyd's laboratory on fire. Chez and Roy Hurston.jpg|Roy tries to kill Hugh, Dalian and Chez. His body is recovered from the flames by Chez. Looking like a monster, Chez disappears with the corpse to protect his brother’s honor. Otherwise, Roy would be guilty of murdering Boyd and the Ashwells. The next day, news informed that Roy was murdered by the Beast of Ashwell. The article praised his skills and achievements as member of the city council. In the manga, Roy and Chez are classed as missing. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters